deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye VS Saitama
Popeye VS Saitama is a What-If Death Battle featuring Popeye from Popeye The Sailor and Saitama from One Punch Man which OP cartoon character will win in a DEATH BATTLE! Description Paramount Pictures VS Madhouse what happens when you put 2 OP cartoon characters to fight each other well you get a epic battle will the sailor man beat the OP superhero or will the battle end in one punch find out in this action packed thrill seeking epic battle its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz: OP a word that mean being the strongest person in the world like a transforming super sayin or a superhero and these 2 fit perfectly in that category Boomstick: Popeye The Sailor Man Wiz: And Saitama The One Punch Man Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Popeye Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grtchH6SfGE Wiz: Popeye does not have that much of an origin story so we will do only his feats Boomstick: Yeah like PUNCHING THE MOON OUT OF FUCKING ORBIT! Wiz: Popeye also survived getting erased by existence by his animater Boomstick: He also punched Bluto hard to the point of going into time and turning in to a BABY!? WHAT THE FUCK!? Wiz: Popeye also paddled from a far island back to land Wiz: He can also survive mind control Boomstick: He also punched Bluto to the point of blowing up the moon but only crescents were left Wiz: Popeye has also broke the 4th wall Boomstick: And thanks to spinach Popeye is immune to magic Wiz: Popeye can also survive mind control by eating spinach and told Bluto that he was a baby Boomstick: Popeye also Parted the Red Sea himself which is impossible' Wiz: Popeye might be the most OP character in fiction Popeye: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finich Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man Saitama Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TUTJ0klnKk Wiz: Saitama was normal man that wanted a job Boomstick: After being rejected he thought he had no more purpose in life Boomstick: Until he wanted to become a super hero Wiz: After doing 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and running 10 kilometers every day for 3 years he became the one punch man Boomstick: he also lost all his hair and gained super human strength Boomstick: he also kill all his enemys with one punch Wiz: this is called the normal serious. which is basically Saitama not caring. In this state, Saitama was able to destroy a meteor and one shot many villains. Heck, he'll even let himself get beat up. Wiz: In the whole series of one punch man he has never been shown to feel pain Boomstick: his most powerful state called the Serious Series Wiz: he can destroy clouds and reflect planet destroying lasers with the Serious Punch other notable techniques include the Serious Consecutive Side Hops where he creates after images. Boomstick': '''Serious Table Flip is where he flips the battlefield and is also supposed to be a play on words to the meme on the internet Wiz: and finally there's the Serious Headbutt which can obliterate a monster in one hit Boomstick: Saitama is fast enough to catch a sword with his teeth and keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic who can move up to Massively Hypersonic speeds. Wiz: He has also split through the atmosphere and came back to Earth from the moon in 4 seconds and destroyed a mountain with a punch. Boomstick: But he's pretty cocky and he barely ever tries Wiz: so no one really knows his true power. Boomstick: When he does start trying though, his opponents don't last very long. Wiz: Popeye also gt punched to the moon with no marks Boomstick: Saitama is the strongest superhero in the world Saitama: OK Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! This fights is taking place in Z City. Popeye is just om vacation and heard that Z City was a great place so he decided to go with Olive Oil. Right when Popeye laid on his bed he heard a noise outside it was a caped bald person fighting a Spiky Haired Person The bald person punched the guy so hard that he exploded with his limbs all over the place. Popeye was disgusted and wanted to confront the bald person so he goes outside and talks to the bald person Popeye: Hey buddy whats the big idea killing people like that? Saitama: This guy just attacked me out of nowhere Popeye: You don't just attack him! Popeye: Whats your name? Saitama: My names Saitama and I'm just a superhero for fun Popeye: Well "Superhero" lets fight Saitama just looks at him for a couple of second and then speaks Saitama: OK so serious Popeye And Saitama both get ready to fight Fight Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lb5bjh6pEY Both Popeye and Saitama punch each other clashing in kicks and punches. Popeye then punches saitama in the face but that does not effect him. Saitama then punches Popeye in the ribs sending him flying into a building but not damaging him that much. Popeye: Tough guy eh? Well take this! Popeye then punches Saitama hard in the face sending him flying into a building. When Saitama got up he had a big cut on his eye but then punching popeye hard to the point of sending him to another building but this time damaging him really bad He had a big cut on both legs and a large cut on is arm. Popeye was pissed so he got out his spinach and ate it in front of Saitama. Popeye was now powered up but Saitama got confused and just looked at him. It was silent for the next seconds until Saitama finally spoke Saitama: Spinach... really? Popeye: Yep. Saitama: Thats what you do when your hurt eat? unbelieva- but before Saitama could finish that sentence Popeye sent him into space crashing into the moon. Popeye then went up and went on the moon. Saitama was pissed so he decided to end this quickly so he does this series punch DEATH! Popeye dodges it by curb stomping Saitama all the was back to earth crashing into the ground. Saitama got up and was paralyzed Popeye then comes back to earth to finish the job he ate the Spinach and got ready to finish Popeye punched saitama in the face so hard that his head came off completely.Popeye looked at Saitamas's dead corpse and said, Popeye: thats what yoy get for harming other people Popeye then sand his classic theme song Popeye: ''I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finich Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man *Toot Toot* KO! Popeye then flexes While Another Caped Superhero comes and looked at Saitama's dead corpse Results Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvPs6A4eyBI Boomstick: Oh no here comes the one punch man fanboys Wiz: Both Popeye and Saitama are OP characters Wiz: Both have moon feat that make them OP Boomstick: But Popeye DESTROYED THE MOON all Saitama did was fall on the moon Wiz: Popeye also went through time and survived getting erased from existence Boomstick: Looks like Saitama was deheaded Wiz: The winner is Popeye the sailor man Who would you be rooting for? Saitama Popeye Who would win? Saitama Popeye Next Time HULK SMASH! The Hulk Smashes Into DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:TheKnucklesKid Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music